Next Generation
by Akima Moonfire
Summary: This is a fan fic for sailor moon. Many of the Char. are mine. Please contact me to ask me if you can use them (plutobird@hotmail.com)please read and review please please please. more chapters comming soon
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1 Next Generation  
Oct. 31 3000, Kirania, born to a loving mother named Raye Hino. Dec. 19 3000, Kate, born to a loving mother named Lita Kino Jan 14, 3001 Amera, born to the loving Amara. Feb 3 3002, Mandy, Born to her loving mother who later died when she was 2. July 7 3002, Shekiana, born to a loving mother Michel. April 1 3003, Alanna, born to mother Amy Anderson Oct 2 3004, Birdie, and Heidi born to loving mother Trista. June 20 3006, Halex born to mother Mina Aino. Dec. 28 2006, Sally May, born to living mother Hotaru Tomoe. About 12 years later maybe a little more or less is when this tale begins.   
  
  
  
Two girls at the ages barley 14 and 18 were walking down the street staring with interest at all that surrounded them. Kira, the elder of the girls, had spent the first fore years of her life here before she and Areess were taken away. A man that called himself Jacole raised them, he made them believe that he was there father and that there mother died at Areess' birth. She was tall at the height of 5'8" she was slender with long brown hair and eyes. She all ways put her hair up and wore black as did Kira, and she had a necklace with an eagle on it as her only remembrance of her father who died three months ago.  
Kira was a lot like Areess in the fact that she was slender tall at the height of 6'4" and had long brown hair. She also had blue eyes. They were great friends even though Kira disliked everyone but her mother that she never met.   
After their father died they were broke. So they went to the city of Shinto to find jobs, so that Areess could finish school. Instead of them finding a job a strange man came to them and offered them a secret job. " I don't know Kira what do you think. Should we take the job?" asked Areess. Kira shrugged, "Why not," she answered. So they took the job. This is when they figured out that they had powers.   
  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Heidi, Happy birthday to you." Every one of Heidi's friends were singing to her. She was finally 14 but this was not a happy day, none of her birthdays were, not sense she could remember. The reason being was that she felt like part of her was missing at these parties. Her older sister Saria and her mother Trista also were never happy. But they actually knew why. A little kitten jumped on her lap, this kitten was unusually baby blue colored. "Hey Emo" said Heidi as she petted the kitten. "Hi and happy birthday" the kitten replied. Emo was the daughter of Diana and the grand daughter of Luna and Artemis, the guardians of the Sailor Scouts.   
Heidi what short at the height 5'. She had long brown hair and eyes. And she didn't care what color of clothing she wore.   
Heidi opened her presents and she loved them all. She got new cloths, books on her favorite animals, dogs, horses, birds, and cats, and many other things. Then they played games lots and lots of games. Her best friend, Alanna, stayed after the party to help clean up after it. She was 15 and tall at the height of 5'9" her hair was light brown and her eyes were blue. She had a heart bracelet that she had got from her mother on her 1st birthday.   
Then after the house was clean she said buy to Heidi, and went home.  
  
  
  
Amera was going over to Shekiana's house to spend the night. She had all her stuff in a back pack. On there way home they saw two tall mysterious girls standing in an ally. The taller one was tossing something up and down. "How suspicious" whispered Amera. Shekiana nodded her head in agreement. "We should tell my mom when we get back to my house" she whispered back. They walked on. They came across Mandy as they walked and smiled at her.  
Amera was 17 and 5' 10" tall. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was cheerful most all of the time. She had a ring with a horse on it that was given to her by her mother. It held her powers. Shekiana 16 and also 5' 10" she had long dark red hair, and blue eyes. She had a bracelet with a wolf and a cat on it that she got when she was a baby. They got to Shekiana's house her mother Michel greeted them. "Well hello girls" she said. "Hi mom" replied Shekiana as they climbed the stairs to her room.  
"Were almost their, hurry up Sally," hurried Halex as she and her friend Sally May went to the park. Halex was 12 and so was Sally May. They were the best of friends. Halex was 5' 2", she had reddish brown hair, intense green eyes. Sally may was 5' tall with shoulder length brown hair, with blond streaks on the bangs. She had Blue eyes to go with it. They finally got there. They played on all the rides for a while. As it started to get dark they decided to go home. As they were walking home they came across Mandy, the homeless girl that everyone knew, they played with her animals for a while and then finally they went home. They lived right next to each other and often went to the other ones house every day.  
  
  
Kate walked home all alone, she had no friends coming over. She was 18 years old and tall at the height of 6' 3" she had long purple hair, greenish eyes and a C.T.R. ring that she got as a baby. She kept walking. Then she saw a girl about 14 years of age standing right by the street edge. "Hello" she said. "Who are you," replied Kate. "My name is Areess" answered the stranger. "My name is Kate," Kate told her. They talked for awhile then Kate had to leave so they said good bye and Kate left. As she walked she ran into Mandy, one of the only girls that wasn't afraid of her, and they said their hellos then they went there separate ways.   
  
  
  
Mandy. That was all she knew about her past. One little name that meant so much. She also had her parent's wedding ring, a locket with their pictures on one side and hers in the other. That was how they knew her name. By the inscription on the back. It read, "To are dearest daughter Mandy, we will love you for all time. Love mom and Dad." Every time she read it, It made her cry. Mandy was a beautiful girl. If you could see past the dirt, the grime, and the rags, that is. Her parents were taken away from her when she was 2. And she lived in an orphanage till she was 14 and was able to run away. She lived in the town with the orphanage till her 15th birthday then she ran away to Shinto. She has lived in Shinto ever sense and everyone seemed to know her. She would get offered food from everyone and everyone would offer to let her stay in their homes. She would always say a very quite no, yes, and then a thank you. She never did talk much  
Today she was walking down the streets just looking for a nice place to sleep and humming softly to herself. Her wolf pup and cougar kitten at each side. The pup and kitten were really 2 years old but they didn't seem to grow. She had found them right after she had ran away. They were her first friends. She also had a small green snake that would wrap around her arm or neck and just stay there not hurting her, and a bird that was blue and silver. She also had a horse that she would always [only] see but called her own anyway. Mandy just loved to walk and watch the people. She always seemed to have a smile on her face. Today she saw 2 girls dressed in black. One seemed to be 18 and the other seemed to be 14. She smiled but felt a little uneasy by their presence because she had never seen them before. She sees a girl the age of 15 and she smiled because she recognized her as Alanna one of the many girls that always smiled at her. She walked on and as she crossed the street she saw Amera, and Shekiana. She nodded to them and kept on walking. As she walked through the park she met up with Sally May, and Halex. They stopped and played with her pup and kitten for a bit then ran off to go home laughing haply. She kept on walking and nodding to people but never saying a word. She came across Kate next. They said there hi's and then she walked off. She kept on walking. As she turned a corner she ran into something, or rather someone, and fell on her butt. Quite apologies flew out of her mouth. The person that she ran into spoke " Its ok, it was my fault too." The voice was male. She looked up and her Amber green eyes stared strait into the most enchanting green-blue eyes. He held out his hand to her and she hesitantly took it. Once they were both standing she said a hurried thank you and practically ran off her animals following her  
  
"We've got to find a white sole or no pay Kira. So what do you suggest?" asked Areess. "Just wait be patient. Someone is coming. A white sole I think transform now," replied Kira. Areess yelled out, "Eagle Power," her transformation took place when she was done she was wearing armor That was blue and white. Her hair was shorter and she has a big gun like thing that she put down for she would not need it. She also looked older when she did this transformation. Kira yelled out, "Fan Power," she transformed into a long green skirt, and a bluish, silver shirt. She had in her hands two fans one in each. "Let me take this one Kira," said Areess. "Go right ahead," Kira replied.   
The girl came around the corner. Areess shouted "Eagle Sole Snatcher." A black light shot from the edge of the palm of her hand. The girl saw it coming and crossed her arms in front of her face turned her head and screamed. In her hands formed two entwined roses. They let out a burst of power a bluish color. The girl soon started to weaken, she fell to her knees, then to her dismay collapsed totally to the ground. She had defeated the attack. Areess stood there amazed, this had never happed in training. By this time six other girls arrived in different uniforms of skirts and sailor like outfits. "This ain't worth our time Eagle lets go," said Kira with a deadly tone. "All right Fan I'm coming," replied Areess with a defeated voice, they left.  
Mandy was walking around the corner almost to her home in the ally next to the cake shop. As she came around the corner a blast of dark energy came straight for her. ' I'm going to die' that's all her mind could say. She crossed her arms in front of her face, turned her head, and screamed. A bright silver blue light flashed a silver rose and a blue rose appeared in-between her hands. The steams of the roses were entwined. A silver blue light flashed from the roses and blocked the black light. Soon using all the power weakened her. She dropped to her knees then passed out and fell down all the way. By that time the six sailor scouts arrived. The strangers disappeared.  
"Second generation scouts first enemy, who do you think they are, and what are they after?" asked Sailor X. "My question is who is she and what was that power that she used?" asked sailor Silver Heart. "Hey its Mandy, she must be the lost scout. Do you know who that is?" asked sailor Heshe. "No" replied every one else in unison. "It is Sailor Pandabear. She is so powerful but also weak as you can see," said Heshe. They took Mandy to Shekiana's house. Where Michel Shekiana's mother took care of her.   
The six sailors were talking. One Sailor Heshe was really Amera, Sailor Flower was really Halex, Sailor Silver Heart was really Alanna, Kate the avenger was really Kate, Sailor Baby Neptune was really Shekiana, and Sailor X was really Saria. They discussed the fact of a seventh sailor scout, the lost scout of a far away place. Then they discussed the new enemy. When they were done it was late so they went home and right to sleep.  
  
The next morning they woke with a start. It was another attack. At their homes they shouted out "Heshe Power." Another "Flower Power." Then "Silver Heart Power." And another yelled out "For Justice and Life." And then "Baby Neptune Crystal Power." Last but not least "X Power." All the sailor scouts except for Sailor Pandabear had transformed.   
Over at the attack could be heard "Eagle Power," and "Fan Power" the enemy had transformed. Their Target was a boy this time. His name unknown. But he did have enchanting green blue eyes. "My turn," Said Fan "Fan Sole Snatcher" she yelled a black light came from in-between her fans. The attack went straight for the man. As it hit him from behind he let out a scream. It took a little while but she got his sole just as the sailor scouts arrived. "Let's go Fan," shouted Eagle. But before they could leave something hit Eagle, she was frozen. "Fan help me!" she screamed. To late, a sailor scout shouted out "Daisy Attack" and it hit Kira. She went down. The sole she had caught started to get away. Just as the sole was about to go back into the man Areess broke the freezing spell and grabbed it. "Heshe Attack," shouted another scout. Areess went down the sole got away and went back to the man. "We'll win yet I promise you." Shouted Fan. She got up and disappeared. Areess was still down from the blow. The scouts came over and caught her as she tried to get up. Her legs wouldn't work, she was caught.   
  
"Is this the one who attacked you?" asked Emo. Mandy nodded not looking at the man. She did remember him from when she ran into him the other day. "Not me" replied the man whose name turned out to be Ryan, "It was the other one who got me." The scouts started to argue, "The one that seems more powerful is still out there," one said. "How do you know, this one was just blocked that's all," retorted another. All the scouts were arguing about this matter. Hotaru the town healer was looking to the bashed up worrier. "Will you all shut up. When she wakes up she will have a great headache. Sally go get the salve," "Yes mum," replied the twelve year old that was watching every thing that was happening in her house. She was used to this type of stuff happening, her mother was a last generation scout. She got the stuff and returned to her mother. 'Here you go" she said, as she looked at the stranger in a strange uniform of white and blue. "Who is she?'" she then asked. "We don't know" replied Kate. The stranger started to awaken. She screamed and started kicking when it dawned on her that she had been caught, and what about Kira she just left her there all alone. "Screaming and thrashing wont help you." Said the older woman holding her down. She stopped as unwelcome tears formed in her eyes. "Don't worry you wont be harmed if you cooperate with the scouts," the elder woman said softly. She dropped her form and became Areess once again. "Areess!" exclaimed Kate in disbelief. "What you know her?" asked Sally May. "Well, a bit, we met in the street, I would have never thought that she was evil." Kate replied. "I'm not," said Areess, "I need money and this guy gave my sister and me a Job that had to do with this power he told us we had." Hotaru was staring at her funny. "You look so much like Heidi, she did have a twin sister that was kidnapped by Jacole soon after their birth." " Jacole never captured anyone, and he also said he was my father," then it dawned on her, "I had no idea he had captured me to be a sister to Kira His daughter," said Areess. Raye had just let herself in. "Kirania, you speak of my daughter Kirania. She was also captured by the evil Jacole," she said. "So neither of us were Daughters of Jacole?" asked the confused Areess. " No but never mind that now lets go find your real mother." Announced Hotaru.   
Kira was watching from afar, she saw Areess going with these strange girls easily. She wasn't smiling. "I knew I should have taken her with me, now she is a traitor," she said. "We'll have to silence her before she can spoil our plans she is strong stronger than all of them but that redhead that you first attacked. She is even stronger than you my dear," said a strange voice. Kira spun "Oh Jacole it's just you," she replied. Jacole never died he just faked it. He was evil from the start, he had tricked Areess but not Kira. "I'll need some type of help you know like some type of monster that can steal soles," said Kira "I already have this figured out don't worry," Jacole replied. He gave her a little box "Do not open this till your next attack it will serve you well," "Yes master," Kira replied.   
  
Hotaru rang the doorbell, they all heard footsteps and the door slowly opened. "Hello," said Heidi from inside. "Hey girl it's us," shouted Kate from further back. "Oh come in come in," Heidi then hurried them in. she saw a couple strangers with them. "We came to see mom," said her sister who refused to just come in when she was with all the scouts. "Ok all take you to her," replied Heidi. She took them to a room where she asked them to sit. "I'll go get her," she said. She ran off. Soon after Trista came in surprised about this strange visit. "Mother have a seat," Saria told her. Trista sat, "we would like to introduce you to some new friends of ours. This," she had Ryan Stand up, "Is Ryan," "Hi." He said she had Ryan sit down and Mandy stand up, "This is Mandy," Mandy nodded her head and sat down. "And last but not least we have Areess, well not exactly her name isn't really Areess but hey you might recognize her," Saria said. Areess stood up from the back, she walked forward head bowed. When she was right in front of Trista she knelt on one knee in a proper way and looked up into the eyes of the one they said was her mother. Trista looked at her in a strange way, then she looked up to see if Heidi was in the room. She was and she walked over to her mother, she looked down at the stranger and the stranger looked back. To both of them it seemed almost like they were looking in a mirror. Trista took them both in her arms and hugged them tightly. "My girls my baby girls oh how I have missed holding you both. My Birdie, my Heidi, how I love you," she said.  
For awhile they just sat their hugging and staring at each other. All this meeting her real family and all just melted her she would live here and have a mother and sisters, she loved it all so much.   
Just then they all heard a scream. "Its another attack time to go," shouted Shekiana. "Flower Power," shouted Halex, "For Justice And Life," shouted Kate, "Heshe power," shouted Amera, "Silver Heart Power," shouted Alanna, "Baby Neptune Crystal Power," shouted Shekiana, "X power," shouted Saria. Then they left, "I feel as if I have to do something mother you know go help them or something," said Areess who know figured out her name was relay Birdie. "I under stand, you are really sailor Plutobird you must transform and go help them," said Trista. "Ok mom Plutobird Power," shouted Birdie. Birdie transformed into a sailor like outfit with a stick like weapon. She ran to join the others.   
Right after they left Mandy felt and incredible pain in her Saria. The pain was so intense that she collapsed and passed out right there. A bright silver blue light surrounded her, its stayed around her for a few minuets then disappeared. While the light had surrounded Mandy Ryan felt a pain in the back of his head, he felt like he should be doing something other then just siting there watching Mandy suffer. Then it struck him, the light had disappeared, and Mandy was still passed out, he stood up and ran over to her, he took her in his arms and held her tightly as she woke up. She looked up and him, smiled, then fell into a peaceful sleep.   
Ray, Hotaru, and Trista watched in Awa as this happened. " I think that he has fallen for her don't you Hotaru," Ray questioned. "I do indeed think he has" answered Hotaru, Trista smiled "Did you guys see Mandy's POWER, it was so strong. She has got something inside her that is just dyeing to get out, she just might be sailor Pandabear."  
A young couple was the victim of a gruesome monster. The man's sole was gone and the woman's starting to go. The scouts arrived, "Baby Neptune Crystal Attack." Shouted Baby Neptune, lots of crystals flew and hit the monster right as the woman's sole was in its hands. Both soles got away and flew back to their owners. The monster was mad. It shouter "Fire bolt," at Baby Neptune. She was hit and down. Kate the Avenger jumped and kicked the monster in the face. The monster grabbed her foot, twisted it and threw her to the ground. She was in lots of pain. Sailor silver heart shouted "Silver Heart Freeze," the monster was frozen. But before any other attacks were out it broke free, and then it took Silver heart down with a great kick. Sailor Flower shouted, "Tulip Attack," bunches of tulips all went for the monster, it blocked them and sent them right back. They hit sailor Flower and she went down. Sailor Heshe shouted, "Heshe attack," a blinding light went out and hit the monster. But then the monster shot something out at both sailor Heshe and Sailor X. It hit all sailors were down. Sailor Plutobird rushed in. She twirled her stick on one finger, shouted, "Plutobirds Fly" spun around and threw the stick. It hit the monster with tremendous force. Plutobird was weak and fell but didn't let the monster get her. The monster was over half dead Plutobird needed more power. Suddenly, a bright silver blue light appeared and then a fuzzy figure seemed to walk out and towards Plutobird. The fuzzy figure was warring a sailor scout uniform. Plutobird asked "Who are you" the figure replied, "I am known as sailor Pandabear, protector of all the creatures of earth, animals, people, anything that is breathing, your powers are strong but you are week, take my hand" the figure held out her hand, and Plutobird hesitantly took it. As soon as their hands touch Plutobird felt a huge surge of power. The figure slowly came more into focus and Plutobird gasps and whispered "Mandy?' the figure smiles and replies " You will know who I am soon enough, now finish this creature off and then help your friends," sailor Pandabear slowly started to fade and then disappears all together leaving a silver blue rose in her place. Plutobird stood up and shouted "Plutobird Attack," millions of birds flew straight at the monster. It hit and the monster blew up it was destroyed. All the sailor scouts now rose on weak legs, Plutobird collapsed from all the power. The other scouts ran over to her "sailor Plutobird," they all said in unison. They helped her up. "So much power, she had so much power," said Plutobird. "Who, who had so much power?" asked Kate the avenger, but it was to late Plutobird fell into a deep sleep.   
When they were about home Birdie woke up, she had them put her down so she could walk. When they got home, they went inside. Birdie stopped in the doorway, saw the still asleep Mandy on the floor, pointed at her then out the door. She started muttering something. Heidi moved closer, she could here her saying, "Bu Bu Bu Bu Bu Bu Bu Bu Bu," as she was pointing. "But what?" asked Heidi. "Shi Shi she wha was there she was there." Birdie almost shouted. Every one was looking at her funny, every one but Ryan and Mandy who was still asleep. "I think she is right," he said. Now every one was staring from one to the other.   
Now every one was sure Mandy was Sailor Pandabear. Mandy didn't wake up fore two days and Ryan stayed with her that hole time. She woke up only remembering seeing Ryan before the deep sleep. Every one was asking her what happened but she didn't know. Hotaru Trista and Raye had to keep them out. Birdie and Heidi were the only calm ones so they were in charge of taking food to Mandy and Ryan. After they delivered the food they would sit and chat about things for a bit till the food was finished, then they would leave with the dishes.   
Kira was keeping a close eye on Birdie waiting for her chance to destroy her and that red head. But they were never alone. Kira was getting impatient she had her next monster and target the 16 year old girl that was always with Birdie, not Birdie's sister but that one they called Shekiana. It was fore o'clock the time that Shekiana always went home all by herself. Kira followed her till she was further away from the house. She let the monster out. It went straight for Shekiana. There was a scream. The scouts heard it and transformed all but Mandy and Birdie, Birdie couldn't go she had sprained her ankle when she fell down the stairs after her breakfast.   
The scouts hurried to the scene the monster just got Shekiana's sole. Kira Jumped down took the sole and jumped back to the top of a building. "Destroy them Mikuni," she yelled to the monster. Then she disappeared with the sole. The scouts fought and after some time they defeated the monster. They took Shekiana back home. They came in and saw Hotaru treating birdie. "Oh dear. Oh dear, put her down on that bed if you would," Hotaru said as she saw the girls. She went back to treating Birdie.  
When every one else left Birdie was sitting down taking care of her ankle, she got a feeling deep within her heart, she stood up and screamed the pain got so bad. She knew something bad had happened. Then she realized what it was, Shekiana was gone, her sole gone to not return for all she knew. Part of her sole got away and flew to her friend. She collapsed from the pain. Hotaru ran to her and put her on a bed to take care of her. Then the scouts came in with Shekiana.  
Soon Birdie awakened. The scouts started to ask her questions, until Trista got them all out. "Mom, what's going on?" "Something happened to you when the scouts were out, when Shekiana's Sole was taken," answered Trista in a sad voice. Birdie looked at the bed next to her where Shekiana was, "NOOOOOO!" she yelled. "Her sole was taken but she is not dead, no one knows what happened," said Trista before Birdie could get out of her bed. Birdie started crying, she knew what had happened to her, know she was glad, part of her sole went to Shekiana to keep her alive until Birdie could get it back. "Mom, I need to see Mandy," she said reluctantly. "Ok dear go ahead and be very careful," Trista replied.   
Birdie took the long walk down the hall to the room where Mandy and Ryan were, she knocked on the door. "Come in," Ryan said. Birdie opened the door, stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "Mandy, I know that you have the greatest powers of all, and you even gave a small portion to me. And know as you probably know something has happened to me. I'm not my full self anymore. Part of my sole is in Shekiana and I need it back but to do that I have to give her, her sole back. I need strength and your help to get it back. Please say you will help me," Birdie told Mandy in a hopeful voice. Mandy nodded. Birdie Mandy and Ryan were going to find Kira and get Shekiana her sole back.  
They crept out of the house, when they were far enough away they transformed. They kept running till they got to a certain place that Birdie remembered to be the entrance to the place where she and Kira were once staying. They went through the hole in the wall and up a long stairway. Soon they made it to a door, which they opened. Kira was asleep and the sole was in a glass jar. "Looks like there won't be any fighting get the jar and lets go birdie OK?" asked Ryan "got it," Birdie replied. She snuk over to the jar grabbed it and started to run. An alarm had gone off, but for some reason Kira didn't wake up. "I guess she is a sound sleeper, but the danger is not over lets get out of here," Birdie said. They ran out of the room, down the stairs, through the gap in the wall, and all the way home. There they gave Shekiana her sole back. Then they went to sleep.   
Kira woke up to see Jacole looking at her with a mad look on his face. "What's your problem?" she asked. "They took the sole you idiot!" Jacole yelled at her. Startled Kira looked over at the jar, it was gone. "NO!" she yelled, "No no no no no," she was really mad. "I have an idea," Jacole told her "you'll have to steal a pure heart and then when the scouts arrive send a hole bunch of these at them," he threw here a bunch of black boxes, "then you can get that Birdie girl," he finished. "Yes master," Kira said as she studied the new boxes.   
Birdie just woke up she looked over at Shekiana and smiled. She was awake and looking back at Birdie. Birdie got up went over to Shekiana's bed and gave her a great big hug. "What happened?" Shekiana asked her. "Your sole was snatched and I got it back for you," birdie answered. Neither of them said anything. Then another attack. "Let's go," birdie said in an agitated tone. They transformed and went to fight the monster.   
At the battle scene the monster was stealing the heart of an old gentleman. The scouts arrived the monster took the sole and disappeared. Then they saw Kira. Kira laughed and let the soles snatchers go. There was one for every scout but Birdie and Mandy, who was still at home. The sole snatchers all attacked. All the scouts screamed "NOOOOOO," yelled Birdie. The scouts were putting up a fight. Kira came down to Birdie. "Well we meet again Areess," said Kira. "It's Birdie to you," Birdie shot back. All her friends' soles were gone and the monsters disappeared. A little of Birdie's sole went to each. Kira started kicking at Birdie, Birdie kicked right back. Soon birdie had to retreat a little. Then Kira shouted "Fan sole Snatcher," the attack went straight for Birdie "Kira Noooo," Birdie shouted. The attack hit her, she was not going down without a fight. She did her first attack "Plutobirds Fly," she shouted. It hit Kira but it was not good enough. She did her other attack "Plutobird attack," It hit Kira also but still not good enough. Then all of the sudden her sole was gone, she collapsed holding her Eagle necklace. Something came out of it and went into Birdie's body. Birdie got up, and ripped off her necklace. She held it up high, a single bird flew out of it and flew circles around birdie till it reached the Ground then it disappeared. Birdie shouted, as she swung her hand over her head, "Eagle Eye Power," she shoved her hand to her side palm open. A whole flock of birds flew up all around her, and then she tilted her head back and lifted her hand up again. Then something that looked like an eagle flew out of the necklace and right into Birdie. The flack of birds went away.  
Birdie in a voice that wasn't hers said to Kira "You dare to take away my masters sole, you shall pay for that. Eagle Eye fly!" she shouted. An eagle flew out of the palm of her hands. It hit Kira so hard she was knocked out. Birdie walked up to her and said "Eagle sole Snatcher," the evil sole of Kira came out one went into the Eagle that was in Birdies palm. Then Birdie said "eagle sole return," a white sole that had belonged to Kira flew out and went back to Kira. All the soles returned to their owners including Birdie's. She had defeated the monsters. She collapsed because of the three soles she carried right then, and the eagle returned to the necklace with the dark sole, and the necklace returned to be around Birdie's neck.   
The scouts woke up saw Birdie and ran to her. "I wonder what happened to her," Shekiana said. Then they noticed Kira. Birdie had a little bit of strength after the fight she mumbled "She's good now," and then she was in a deep, deep sleep. All the scouts looked from one to the other. Then they split up some carried Birdie and the others carried Kira. They got home, Raye saw her daughter and ran over to her. She took the burden off the scouts. "Kirania," she said as she cuddled her 18-year-old. Soon Kirania woke up stared at her mom with a puzzled look "Mom?" she asked "Yes dear your home with me now," she looked around say Birdie and said in a surprised voice "Areess," "No dear her name is Birdie it used to be Areess," her mother answered.   
6 days later Birdie finally woke up. She was at peace with herself. She looked around, her mother and two sisters were asleep on the sides of her bed. "It wasn't that bad was it," she asked startling every one so they were back awake. "Birdie finally your awake. You gave all us, especially mom a great scare." Saria told her. "I'm sorry," Birdie answered back. Soon Shekiana came to see her, over the last few days they became the best of friends. They talked and Birdie told Shekiana all that happened and made her promise not to tell and one else not even Amera.   
The enemy was gone for now they could all get back to a normal life. They all had parties and did all the normal things that teens and pre-teens did.   
  
  
Thus ends Next generations Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Page #1  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Next generation chapter 2  
"Come on Shekiana lets go, are you coming?" asked Birdie. "I have to find my other shoe, hold on," Shekiana replied. They ran out the door at almost full speed. "Slow down Bird" yelled Shekiana as they hurried along. "No well be late if I do," so they kept on running. They had finally gotten one of their songs chosen forms a contest. Now they got to sing it on air. They made it to the station where they entered and went up to the desk. "Hi were the Birds were supposed to sing to day," Birdie told the clerk. "One second please," replied the clerk she went to work looking for some papers "ah here we are Birdie and Shekiana? That is who you are right? The clerk asked. "Yep that's us," replied Shekiana. "Go to room number 543 on the fifth floor please," the clerk told them they took off to the elevator birdie shouted back "thanks" as they ran.   
"Ladies and gentlemen here they are the one the only the Birds," Birdie and Shekiana started singing, and when they were done there was silence. The radio announcer stared at them open mouthed. Then he got his senses back. "Ladies and gentlemen that was the birds and I think they will make it to the top," Birdie and Shekiana smiled at each other. "Now ladies please tell the audience you names," the announcer told them. "I'm Birdie," Birdie said "and I'm Shekiana," Shekiana said.   
Back at Birdie's home Heidi stared at the radio. Was that her sister and friend she heard? "Mom," she yelled as she picked up the radio, and ran off to tell her mother. She had been wondering where Birdie had gone in such a hurry. Heidi had brown hair, and blue eyes, she was now 5'4". Her mom stood open mouthed when she told her. They listened to the radio, "and your prize is," there was a pause. "Well I'm not sure if you'll like it but here it is. Ladies and gentlemen, that's all for our contest winners for now.   
Birdie smiled at the little black lump on the floor, but Shekiana didn't like it. Birdie's smile got bigger as it woke up. She hoped down and hugged it. The Black Panther looked up at her and licked her face. "You can have it Birdie," Shekiana said as she looked at the way they got along. Birdie looked up at she smiled and mouthed thank you to her. They went home pulling a wagon with the box that had the panther in it. When they got home Heidi ran up to Birdie, and tried to look in the box. "What was your prize Birdie?" she asked. "Oh you'll see soon enough, right now I'm taking her to my room to feed her," birdie replied as she grabbed some meat ad entered her room.   
The cat looked at her threw the cage bars, then when Birdie let her out she went on to a bed and laid down. Birdie put the meat on a big bowl and gave it to the panther. "What is your name?" she asked it. The panther replied, "you humans can't understand me so why do you ask these silly questions?" Birdie looked at her "But I did understand you," she said with a surprised look on her face. "They both stared at each other, then the panther said, "you must be the mother of nature, it might not seem like it but you are. My name is Catherine," "Wow," birdie exclaimed, "well ill call you Cat for short," Cat was happily eating and Heidi came in. she stopped dead in her tracks, Cat looked up from her food and said "who is she?" Heidi heard her and fainted. "She must have the gift too," Cat told Birdie. Birdie nodded.   
Heidi woke up after awhile. She decided that around her house this wasn't unusual, until they went out of the room and no one else could here Cat. Emo walked over to Cat and said hi, they talked for awhile then it was dinner. Emo got a big plate of fish, but Cat's was even bigger. Saria, Birdie's older sister, came in saw Cat and back slowly out of the room, beckoning Birdie to follow. "Why is there a panther in our dinning room?" she asked. Birdie replied, "she's my new pet," and walked away. Emo went out after finishing her food and explained how Cat was really a guardian of Pluto that somehow got sent here, and how she was now the guardian of Birdie, and a tiny bit of a guardian for Heidi. Then Saria would finally come in and eat with the others.   
  
Jacole needed someone to help him catch Birdie and stop her, but wait what was this, a new power growing in the house of Trista, once known as Sailor Pluto. Her other daughter, what was her name, ah yes Heidi, she must also be a sailor scout. Though not as strong as her sisters, or any of the scouts for that matter, she still posed as a threat. Jacole thought that maybe sense Birdie and Heidi were twin sisters, Birdie got most all of the powers. But they were all strong. And that red head, Mandy, she was still a major threat just like Birdie. Kira, or wait no Kirania, she was also a major threat. Then he saw walking below him a young boy about the age of 14, he was perfect even magic inside. He went down and offered the boy a job, the boy excepted and the fight started all over again.   
  
Birdie was walking home after getting her hair cut. She was thinking and not looking where she was going. She ran into a big pole, or at least she thought it was a pole until someone said, "are you all right?" She glanced up and looked into the blue eyes of a boy not much older than she. "Yes I think so," She replied. The boy had long blond hair back in a braid, and was wearing a pure blue outfit. "My name is Arnak," he said as he helped her up. "I'm Birdie," Birdie replied. If she was no so embarrassed she would have been looking up and seen the twinkle in his eye, the evil twinkle. Cat came running when she saw Birdie run into this boy. And now she had pushed Birdie back and was growling at the boy, the boy stepped back a step. "Cat its OK, he's OK, and I'm fine," Birdie told Cat. Cat sat down still looking at the boy, she did not trust him. "Sorry about her," Birdie told Arnak, "She's a little protective of me," Now Arnak was sure who she was, she was his main target.   
Birdie walked home where she met her older sister, Saria, all dressed up at the door. "Where are you going," Birdie asked. "Oh just on a date with the most handsome guy in the high school," replied Saria with a big grin, then she left. Birdie's mom was at work, her twin who knows where, and that made it so she was all alone with Cat, or wait Emo must be home or had she went out again. Birdie went to her bed and laid down, she was bored. Her mind filled with thoughts of that boy, Arnak was his name, so cute and nice, but why had Cat not liked him at all. This was all a puzzle for her. Cat never disliked anyone unless...  
Birdie woke up, she never remembered going to sleep. But wait where was she? She looked around she was in a land far away that was all she knew. She felt something shaking her, in the distance she could hear someone calling her. She woke up with a start. She still wasn't at home. Cat was there though "what happened?" she asked. "Some one started your house on fire, you passed out, I got you out to safety though," Cat replied. Birdie sat bolt upright, "what the house burnt down, NO, THAT CAN'T BE!" She Yelled. Then she realized it was all a dream she had fallen asleep and had a dream, woken up from it into another dream, then waking up. Birdie started going nuts she had really thought that that was real life and her house had burned down. Cat looked at her and how she was breathing so hard, she knew about the nightmares Birdie had, she was a very intelligent cat.   
Birdie was walking down Main Street, then she met up with Shekiana, Heidi, and Sally. They were going to the arcade. There Birdie saw him again, that boy, Arnak, he looked so handsome. She hoped he hadn't noticed her, for he might remember how she ran into him. The boy slowly turned around, so she did also. Now he was looking at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Heidi whispered in her ear, "here comes your new boyfriend," she giggled. Birdie froze, did she say he was coming over to her. "Hello girls," Arnak said. "Hello I'm Heidi, this is my sister Birdie, I think you have already met though, and this is Sally May, you can call her Sally for short, and this is Shekiana," Heidi said. "You mean Birdie and Shekiana as in the two new top singers wow I'm lucky, pleased to meet you all my name is Arnak," Arnak replied. Birdie was blushing. "Birdie may I speak to you real fast?" Arnak asked "Why sure I guess," Birdie Answered. All the other girls made an ooh noise while Birdie and Arnak walked off to a corner. "Birdie, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Arnak blurted out, Birdie looked stunned she thought that he was going to yell at her for bumping into him like she had. "Yes I will where, when, and where do we meet?" Birdie asked. "How about 6:00 dinner and a movie, meet here at the arcade," Arnak replied. "K see yea then bye," Birdie said. "Bye," said Arnak then he left. Birdie smiled she had got asked out by the cutest boy she had ever laid eyes on. Just then something happened a scream went out and all the electricity did too. The scouts transformed. They ran outside and saw a masked figure, and one of the sole snatching monsters. They had a sole already. The monster lasseled them before the could even think. Now they were caught, and where were the other scouts?  
Just then a Great Light Flashed and something appeared. Birdie didn't notice she had her eyes not the masked figure, he looked so familiar. The thing that had appeared in the light was a girl, they could not make out her form, but the knew that she was a girl. The girl yelled out "Sun Fireballs," then some things that looked like ball of fire shot out from the figure. It destroyed the rope holding the sailors, and is made the monster weak. "I'll be back," Yelled the Masked Stranger, then he vanished. The other stranger, the girl, yelled out "The eagle must always fly," At first birdie didn't know what this meant, but then she saw in her mind an eagle fling all so free. She yelled "Eagle eye fly," and a giant thing that looked like the eye of an eagle flew out at the monster and destroyed it. The stranger had disappeared from sight. The sailors went home, non-of them realizing that Heidi had turned into a Sailor scout.  
When they got home they saw all their mothers plus the mothers of all their friends over a crying Raye "what's the matter?" Sally asked. "It's Kirania, she's ran away," replied Hotaru, Sally's mother. They all just sat there mouths open. "But how can that be," Heidi finally said, "she was doing so good," "she went to the store and never came back," Raye said to them. They all sat there in silence for awhile. Then they all got back to work. Soon it was 5:45 time for Birdie to leave for the arcade. When she got their Arnak was waiting for her. They left for a great dinner place and had a wonderful dinner, and then they went and saw X-men. Soon the night was over and Arnak walked Birdie home. "I'll see you again," he said "OK bye," birdie replied then she ran inside and went to bed.  
Birdie had another dream, in this one she was running from something, but she couldn't tell what, soon she came to a cliff. She looked down, then looked over her shoulder; there was that masked boy. He yelled "I am The Soul Clammier, and I will claim you and all your friends," Birdie then jumped off the cliff, then she woke up, sweating and gasping. She looked at Cat, Cat was trying to tell her something, and Cat was giving her their dreams. "Can't I have a proper nights sleep?" she asked, "Not until you understand my messages," Cat said while she smiled. Birdie sighed and went back to sleep.  
The next day, Arnak again asked Birdie to go out on a date with him and she agreed. Arnak went to a store where he could watch for him next victim. She went to the arcade every day; she had pink hair up in the most unusual way. She was about 20 years old, and when she came she came from the way of crystal Tokyo, the capital city. He looked out the window there she was; he went out and into an ally. There he transformed. He was the Soul Clamber. He let out his monster. It attacked the girl, "What those pesky sailors again, ill deal with them. He cast a spell that froze them all in place, then some more sailors came, he froze them too. Soon all 7 scouts were frozen. He heard someone shout "Silver Wolf Power," what was this another scout? "Spell Breaker!" Heidi shouted again, she was able to break the spell on Birdie and Shekiana. Shekiana ran to the collapsed Heidi while Birdie took care of the monster. Soon the monster was destroyed, Arnak hid in the ally. His spell broke, but he stayed. All the scouts ran to the girl who was attacked. "Princess Rini are you OK?" one asked. "Yes I'm fine thanks to all of you," Rini smiled weakly.   
Arnak was watching then take care of there princess, then someone said "Hello Arnak," from behind him. He spun around to see himself face to face with Isabell, also none as Sailor Sun. "why hello Isabell, what brings you here?" he asked. "I've come to take you back to our home," She replied. "Never will I do that!" he yelled. Then Sailor sun had some type of weapon up to his back as she ushered him out.  
  
As the scouts were about to take Rini home they heard a sound from behind. They turned, there he was the masked man, but someone was at his back making him come forward. "Tell them who you really are Soul Clammier," it was a teenage girls voice. "Never shall I do that Sailor Sun," and he all the sudden disappeared. "I'll have to watch that next time," Sailor sun said, as she was about to disappear. "Wait," Birdie yelled to her. Sun stopped turned and came toward her, "what is it you want," "I want to know who you are, who he is, and what are you doing here?" birdie asked. "That will all be reviled in time, now let me say this Eagle, you must learn to fly, your life depends on it, listen to the wise black one and be careful, nothing must happen to you," Sun told Birdie, then she left.   
Birdie went on here date with Arnak, came home. That night she had another dream. It was the same one as the night before, but this time she could hear what it was saying. As she was running, she could hear herself think why am I running from him. Then when she turned and says the masked figure she yelled NO. After she jumped off the cliff she was screaming, then she woke up. Once again she was sweating.  
She didn't get any sleep that night, when it was daytime she was having the hardest time getting up. She knew that Arnak was going to ask her out again. She wasn't sure if she should accept. She finally got up got dressed, and joined her family for breakfast. "Mom I'm going to back to bed now," Birdie said after breakfast. "OK, don't sleep to long," she went back to sleep.  
Some hours later she woke up, she was very refreshed. She went to the arcade. None of her friends were there, but someone was. It was a girl, she was talking to the arcade supervisor, Andrew. She saw Birdie come in and turned. "Hey Bird what's up?" she asked. "Do I know you? You do look kind of familiar to me." Birdie asked in reply. The girl had long red hair, and green eyes. She also had a locked with an owl on it. "You might have seen me around, my name is Isabell," the girl told her. They sat around talking for awhile, then Arnak came in. "Hey Birdie,' he said. He was wearing sunglasses so Birdie didn't see the look in his eyes when he saw Isabell. "Hi Arnak," Birdie replied. "Hey I was wondering if you would like to go out to east ridge with me tonight, say about 5:00?" Arnak asked Birdie. Birdie thought for a long time, then she agreed "OK pick me up at my house. Then Arnak left, followed by Isabell.   
That night, Birdie was waiting out side her house when Arnak rode up on his bike and they left. When they got to the ridge, Birdie felt something wrong, and for some reason she started running away from Arnak. "Why am I doing this, what has Arnak ever done wrong," she asked herself in her mind. She stopped just for a second, turned around, and there was Arnak, he was changing into the Soul Clammier! Birdie started running again, but soon she came to the cliff in her dream. At first she hesitated, then she decided it was supposed to be, and she jumped. She screamed on the way down, then it all went black.   
This concludes Chapter 2 of Next Generation  
  
  
  
Page #1  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3 Next Generation  
She was falling, and screaming, then all went Black. Arnak, also known as Soul Clammier, made it to the cliff edge. He looked down, but where was the body. Arnak turned around, maybe he hadn't seen her jump, there was no one there. He looked up, and saw an eagle flying there. Then he looked back down the cliff. When he turned around, he found himself at the tip of a sword point. He looked up into the intense eyes that belonged to birdie. Arnak slipped, he was falling down the cliff. Birdie shouted "Silver Eagle Power," turned into a silver Eagle, and flew down to save Arnak. She swooped down right under him, and lifted him back up to safety. There she yelled "Eagle soul Snatcher," his black soul came out and entered Birdies necklace, then she shouted "Eagle soul Return," His white soul left her body and entered his, then Birdie collapsed. She was weak when it came to soul changing, she needed more power for that.   
When she awoke, she was in bed. One of the scouts must have found her. She was remembering the night before, where was Arnak. She turned her head, there he was, on one of the other hospital beds in Hotaru's house. He was awake, probably trying to remember what happened to him. She managed to say "Hi," he turned his head, they both smiled at each other. Arnak got up and walked over to her bed. "I thank you for saving me, from death and evil," He told her. Birdie tried to get up, but she had used too much power and couldn't right then. "That doctor lady said that you wouldn't be able to get up for awhile, tell me how did you get that sword?" Arnak asked her. Birdie put her hands on her chest, and thought something in her head, then in each hand a sword appeared. "Something I just thought of right then that worked I guess," she told Arnak.   
After a week, and many visits from her friends, Birdie was just fine. She got up one morning, and made her way to Mandy's apartment. There she and Mandy talked about what happened when Birdie saved Arnak. Birdie told her how she needed new strength or else she might parish from being weak after saving someone like that. Mandy and Birdie knew that Jacole wouldn't give up, not till Birdie, Mandy, Heidi, and all the other sailor scouts were gone, and he could have his way. Then, of coarse just at that time, there was an attack.   
Birdie and Mandy went racing, "how could he find someone this soon?" Mandy asked. "I don't know, but I think I know who, I recognize the feeling of the soul, but why this is happening to her again I," Birdie was saying, then she stopped abruptly, and fell to her knees. A look of terror entered her Face, "NOOOOO," she shouted as she jumped up and started racing toward the place where the attack was, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO," she kept yelling, then when they got to the site of the attack, Birdie fell to her knees again. She was crying, there above the victim was Kira, and Heidi. "No not my little sister," Birdie kept saying over, and over again.   
Shekiana ran over to Birdie's side, "It will be OK Birdie we'll get her without hurting her," "no it wont, I cant defend myself agents my own sister, I'm domed." Birdie put her hands over her face, "and there is no way you are stopping me from coming either," she said determinedly. Birdie got up and shouted "Eagle cage surround," she was backed up by Mandy in this attack, for Birdie was not as strong as she could be yet. Then Heidi shouted "Silver wolf spell breaker," and the spell went away. Then came Soul Clammier. His attack was a stunner. It hit both Heidi and Kira. They fell. Birdie ran over to Heidi and shouted, "Eagle soul switcher," Heidi's black soul left her and entered birdie's necklace. Then her white soul left Birdie and entered Heidi. The only problem, with Kira, was that she had woken up, and disappeared. Birdie was glad that she saved her sister, but Jacole would try again, he always did.  
  
Shekiana was on her way to the store to do some shopping for her mom when she ran into Arnak, "Oh man I feel like I just ran into a pole." She said as she rubbed her head. "Sorry, I think that is the way Birdie felt when we first met," said Arnak as he helped Shekiana to her feet, "where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. "Well my mom is sick, so I was doing some shopping, I was just heading to the market to get something to make for dinner." A girl peeped out from behind Arnak and said, "hello, I'm Isabel," Shekiana looked at Arnak in amazement, how could he cheat on Birdie like this, so what if this tall redhead was cute, but she looked as if she was 16, a little old for Arnak. "Well I better get going," Shekiana said, the she ran off on her way.   
When she got home she called Birdie, "Hey Birdie, when I was on my way to the store, I ran into Arnak, and he was with some girl named Isabel, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I think he is cheating on you," there was a silence on the other line, then there was only static. Shekiana hug up, she knew Birdie would get to the bottom of this.   
Mandy and Ryan were going out on a date, they were going to dinner, then the movies. When they got to the movies they saw Arnak, and a red head girl buying tickets. This made them very curious, why was Arnak with this red head and not Birdie? Just then a huge motorcycle came up, it had two passengers, a boy at the steering will, and I girl right behind him. The girl took off her helmet, Mandy and Ryan looked away so that she wouldn't see them, it was Kira, and this met trouble. Mandy called all the scouts telling them there was bound to be trouble, and to get down there as quick as possible. When they looked back for Arnak, he wasn't there. Neither was the red head, and they knew they hadn't gotten inside the theater. They could tell Kira and her knew partner was looking out for a new target.   
Mandy and Ryan watched Kira and her new partner closely, they walked into the theater when the other scouts came. Then all the scouts walked into the theater watching them, the new partner was buying tickets, and flirting with the ticket lady, Kira was standing in the corner looking around at people. She looked straight at Mandy but then looked to the side. Mandy didn't think she saw her because she didn't make any move to run. "I think we should attack her right now before she picks a victim" Birdie whispered to the other Scouts. "K lets do it" Shekiana said, but they were too late they heard screaming and people were running around, Kira and her partner were all ready attacking someone. It was the ticket lady, Kira mumbled something and something the shape of a small diamond came out of the ticket lady. " Eagle Stunner!" birdie shouted, it looked like it hit Kira but it missed and hit some poor person behind her. That person shrieked and fell to the ground not moving. All the scouts were looking at the person when they looked back at where Kira was. They didn't see her but heard a motorcycle in the background. "O no she got away, with what ever she took!" Mandy shouted. The scouts ran over to the person lying on the ground. It was Arnak, "What have I done!" Birdie said and started crying. Just then someone stepped out with beautiful red hair, "You!" Shekiana shouted, "you're the one that was with Arnak" Shekiana said again. "Just be quiet as I help Arnak" the red head said and lifted up Arnak. "No! Don't take him away!" Birdie said with tears in her eyes. "Its okay I won't hurt him" the red head said and walked off. Birdie watched them as they walked off. The other scouts had gotten up and were lifting Birdie to her feet. "Lets go home" Heidi said. When the scouts got home they told Ray about how they spotted her daughter again. Ray got all hysterical and went to her room to be left alone. Cat came up to Birdie and asked what was wrong because she was crying again. "O Cat I think I killed Arnak!" When birdie said that name she started crying again. "It's okay you only stunned him and that wears off" Cat said and smiled. "Thanks Cat" birdie said and even smiled a little. The next day the sailor scouts were having a meeting. "We have to get Kira and turn her good again" Birdie was telling the others. "Ya birdie I agree, with her attacking it might be hard" Shekiana said. Cat came up to Birdie and whispered something in her ear. Birdies eyes went big and followed Cat out of the room. "I wonder what cat said" Shekiana said. No one in the room knew what cat said, because she said it to quietly. The scouts sat around wondering what happened. Birdie just found out that Arnak was killed. She went into her room and started pounding her head on the wall. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" birdie was repeating over and over. She had tears in her eyes again. "I thought you said Arnak would be okay Cat!" Birdie mumbled. "I'm sorry Birdie I just couldn't tell you" Cat said with her head down on the ground. All of a sudden Cat jumped up and ran over to the window. "There's been an attack you and the other scouts must go!" Cat said and started running to the door. Birdie didn't feel like saving any one today but she knew she had to. She wiped her tears away so the scouts wouldn't see them. She walked into the room and said "Lets go there's been another attack" Then she walked out the door, the other scouts got up and followed her. This time the attack was at the Mall, there was no one around except for the person that was being attacked, Kira and 2 other partners. "Eagle Cage!" Birdie yelled with all the others so it would be strong. A cage surrounded Kira and the 2 others. "Give it back Kirania or I will be forced to hurt you" Mandy said with anger in her voice. "My name isn't Kirania, and I will never do it" She said and started laughing. "Your caught in there Kira you have no chance, you can't over power us" Shekiana said. Kira looked around and looked straight at birdie, Kira smiled "You killed Arnak! You killed the one you love!" Kira said with a glare in her eye. "NOOOOOOO! I didn't do it" Birdie broke away and started running. The other scouts turned and watched her, when they turned back they noticed that no one was in the cage. "Dang it! They got away again!" Shekiana said. "We better go see what's wrong with birdie there isn't much we can do now." Heidi said. At birdies house the scouts found her on the floor of her room. "I loved him" Birdie told the others. "How could a stun kill him?" She said again. "I bet it was that red head, we should have never let her take him," Shekiana said. "That's over with now" Mandy said. We have to figure out who the 3 were." Ryan said after Mandy. "You don't even care about your friends!" Heidi said a little mad. "There's not much we can do, its over with now." Mandy said with equal madness at Heidi. "She's right," Birdie said." We don't have time to worry about me," She said drying her eyes. "Okay lets do it!" Mandy said. " I caught a look at the one who was driving the motorcycle," Ryan said. "Let's go look it up on the computer," Birdie said. The scouts walked over to Birdies computer and turned it on. "Okay, ill open up the police files to see if we can find him." Birdie said and started clicking away at her computer. "Okay this was his description I saw, he had spiked yellow hair with a blue outlining it, blue eyes, that's all I remember" Ryan said. Birdie typed in the description, it came up with a picture and some information. "Is that him?" Birdie asked Ryan. "Ya it is" Ryan answered. Birdie read the information out loud " Zell Nightshade- 19 years old, has been a trouble maker, 6'5"," Birdie skimmed though the rest. "Nothing else really important" She said. "I wonder who the last one was that we saw, because we know who Kira is." Shekiana said. "It was weird I felt something close to who ever that person was" Birdie said. "We better get some food, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" Mandy said. "Okay lets go, and Birdie if we get another attack remember you didn't kill Arnak so don't let them make you think you did" Shekiana said. "I wont don't worry" Birdie said with a twinkle in her eye. The scouts left and went to get something to eat. When they were ordering they heard a scream and saw that Kira, Zell, and the other person were attacking someone. Kira was bending over the person mumbling something, something came out of the person and started going to Kira's hands. "Eagle Snatcher!" Birdie yelled and the object flew to her hands. " How come your always here! When I try to get some work done your always here!" Kira said a little mad. "Lets try this again Scouts!" Birdie yelled to the other scouts. "Eagle Cage!" Her and all the other scouts yelled together. A cage popped around the three. The scouts noticed that one of them kept their head down and had it covered. "Who are you?" Birdie said towards the one with its head down. "O it's only your boyfriend Arnak!" Kira yelled and pulled the hood back. Birdies eyes went wide, "I thought you were dead!" she said to Arnak. "I was dead!" Arnak said with evil in his voice. "Remember you loved me! And I loved you Arnak!" Birdie said towards Arnak. "Stop it I don't want to hear you!" Arnak screamed. "You're not evil!" Birdie said and urged the others on. They all started telling Arnak he wasn't bad. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Arnak said and sank to the ground. "Keep the cage up scouts!" Birdie said to the others and ran over to where Arnak had sunken. Then Birdie yelled " Eagle Cage Smaller!" The cage went smaller around Kira and Zell, and then Birdie picked up Arnak and took him over to the others. "Try and get Kira and her partner, but don't hurt them that bad, I'm taking Arnak to my house to help him" Birdie told the others and walked off. "Okay Kira don't worry were not going to hurt you just come soft and easy" Shekiana told Kira. Kira laughed and said "No". "Fine!" Shekiana said. "Why do you do what birdie says? She seems to be ruler over you and you just fall down to her. When you could do what you want, you always feel sorry for her when you don't need to" Kira said to the scouts. "She's right," Shekiana said. Just then they saw a dark Figure walk into the alley. The scouts were watching the dark figure when they turned around and found Kira wasn't there. They heard a motorcycle and looked for it, then they spotted it, and there was only one person on it. "Kira must have just went into the alley!" Heidi said and started running down the alley. "Stop! Don't move or we will hit you" They yelled at the dark person. The person turned around, it wasn't Kira, it was Kate! She looked at the scouts and scowled. "What are you doing here?" Kate asked the scouts. "We were going to ask you the same question, we thought you were somewhere up south." Mandy said to her. "I was and now I'm back" Kate said. "We have so much to tell you, were glad your back!" Shekiana said. "Come on lets go to birdies house!" The scouts said and grabbed Kate, they dragged her all the way to Birdies house. While the scouts were out meeting Kate again, birdie was changing Arnak's souls and resting. When the scouts and Kate came into the house birdie woke up and so did Arnak. "Birdie we found Kate!" Mandy said happily, Mandy and Kate were pretty close. "Glad to see you again" Birdie said. "Please everyone have a seat" birdie said. Kate told of all her  
Adventures and then listened to what happened with the scouts. "Ah so Kira  
Went bad again? Poor girl" Kate said. "Ya we know" Birdie said. "At least we  
Have you back!" Mandy said. "I think I'm tired I'm going to have to find a  
Place to stay, you think I could stay here?" Kate asked birdie. Birdie was  
Just about to answer when Mandy pitched in "You can stay at my place Kate".  
"Okay lets go I need to sleep" Kate said and stood up. Mandy took her arm  
And walked out the door. "Did you noticed something weird about Kate?"  
Birdie asked the others. "Ya she seemed a little, I don't know how to  
Explain it" Heidi, said. "Lets follow them," Shekiana said. They snuck out  
Of the house and followed Mandy and Kate. Just then 2 figures wearing black  
Stepped out in front of Mandy and Kate. "Welcome Kate I see you brought her"  
A dark voice said. "I'm sorry Mandy you were just a little to annoying." Kate  
Said to Mandy and walked away from her and stood by the other 2. "You!"  
Mandy said and then started screaming. The scouts could hear Kira's voice  
Chanting. "NO! You won't do it this time!" Birdie yelled and ran at Kira.  
"Let's get out of here! The sailor twerps are here," Kira said and they ran,  
Zell jumped onto his motorcycle, and then they heard another one. Kate  
Jumped onto the other motorcycle and they roared off.  
Mandy was OK, they hadn't gotten to attacking her yet. All the scouts went back inside and just sat around, the every one went home.  
  
Birdie was walking down the road, she saw two pairs of eyes peering out at her from an ally, "hi you guys," she said when she got there. Two little girls, about the age of 10, came out of the ally, the both had brown hair and eyes, and they where 5 feet tall. One, the older, ran over ad hugged Birdie, "I missed you," she said. Birdie hugged her back, "I missed you too, Majestica," she looked over at the other twin, "and you too, Emi," they sat I the ally ad talked for awhile, the Emi asked, "can we go to your house now? Or do we have to stay here still?" "Well, hmm, I guess you ca if no one sees you, I need to keep you secret for awhile longer," Birdie replied, but before they could turn around they heard someone from behind them say, "who is she?" Birdie spun around to find she was face to face with Isabel. "You!" Birdie yelled, she was about to hit Isabel when Majestica and Emi ran up to her and hugged her "Don't his Isabel, it wasn't her who took Arnak away, it was someone in a disguise," Majestica told Birdie. Birdie, looked at her weird, you know her. "Well of coarse, she is the one who brought us here, she came to see her step brother, Arnak," Emi told her Birdie was dumbfounded "Arnak's step sister, I'm so sorry I didn't know," Birdie spoke up.   
Isabel helped Birdie sneak Majestica and Emi to her house. When they got there the twin fell right in love with cat. They hugged her ad played with her for a log time while Birdie and Isabel talked. "So your Arnak's step sister, I would have ever guessed," "yea I am, and he has told me much about you, Birdie," Then all of the sudden the twins froze, "you two better get going there is about to be an attack, hurry," Majestica yelled. This was something new, the twins could see into the future, but they kept it all a secret. Birdie ad Isabel transformed, "oh so you are a sailor scout too then," Birdie asked Isabel, "yep I'm sailor sun, you have seen me a few times I guess," Isabel replied  
They made it to the crime scene right before it started. Birdie saw Kira and yelled at her, "Eagle Love fly," a giant heart, that had a eagle face o it shot at Kira. Kira saw it coming ad dodged, instead of hitting her it hit Kate's Boyfriend, he was down from the blow, and the power it put out. Birdie tried again, but Kira dodged it again, this time it hit Kate. Someone shouted "Pluto Moon Eagle Twin Attack," ad right after that the heard, "Pluto Moon Hawk Twin attack," a huge power hit both Kira and her boyfriend, Zell. The other scouts, who had just arrived at that time, tied up all fore of their foe. Birdie looked over into the darkened corner. "Where you two following me and Isabel?" Majestica and Emi reluctantly came out of their hiding place. Then a look of fear came onto their faces. "Birdie he's coming, he's coming," Emi shouted, But it was too late, Jacole had come. "Every slave I get, you take away, I'm not going to let you get these ones," Jacole shouted. "Let's get out of here," Birdie shouted. All the scouts started running, Jacole Shouted "Instant death," this attack was heading straight for Shekiana. Birdie saw it ad jumped right in front of it. All the scouts heard her scream, they all turned around. Birdie was lying on the ground with Shekiana, Emi, Majestica, Arnak, and Cat all standing over her.   
"Birdie no, no birdie this cant happen to you," Arnak was crying. "Don't.... Don't worry about me ill be OK, you need.... You need to get out of here fast," Birdie summoned up a bit more strength, "Eagle... Shield... Power," she waved her hand around her body, then waved it at all her friends. Soon after this happened Birdie disappeared. Shekiana looked up to find Cat, Emi, and Majestica, had all disappeared also. "There is nothing more we can do here lets go," Ryan told everyone. They all left leaving Kira, Zell, Kate, and Kate's Boyfriend.   
  
This is the end of Chapter 3  
Page #1  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Next generation chapter 4  
  
Every one was gloomy, especially Arnak. They all missed birdie but it was time to move on now, they had to keep fighting, but Arnak could not let it go, he loved birdie with all his heart. Somehow he was going to get her back. He knew she was alive somewhere, but he didn't know where she was. All the scouts kept telling him not to keep troubling himself over someone who was gone, gone forever. Sometimes Arnak could almost swear that he saw those two little girls she was with running around. But it was probably all just his imagination. All the scouts knew that he would never give up, not until he knew the truth, they also knew that he would not be able to help them agents Kira and her partners.   
Isabel was hardly seen, some scouts said that she was plotting agents them, but Arnak told them she wasn't. Some scouts didn't know what to do, Birdie was like a leader to them.   
  
Alanna, Amera, and Halex were all walking down the road when they came to the new shop in town. They looked threw the widow. There the shop owner was selling a doll to a little girl. The owner looked a whole lot like someone they knew. "Doesn't she look like Kira?" asked Alanna. "I do believe your right, lets go check it out," Suggested Amera. So all three of them entered the store. Once the got threw the door a net was thrown over them. "I'm so glad you could join us girls, that's three down, seven to go." Kira sneered. The girls just glared at her.   
  
It was night, Arnak was just about to go to bed. He entered his room and there was a great flash of light. Arnak shielded his eyes. When he looked again the light had dimmed, there in the center of the light was Birdie, and she was a princess. At her feet was Cat, and at her sides where Emi and Majestica. "Birdie," Arnak gasped as he took it all in, "I knew you weren't dead," Birdie smiled. "I'm not going to stay here, I need to get back to my kingdom, I have come to give you something that will help you with Kira, try not to let her get you or it. The universe depends o you." Birdie stepped out of the light, and handed Arnak an orb. "This will help you I many ways, if anyone asks where you got it tell them from the princess, you need to save three of our own, Kira has them all I her grasps. I must go now, ill miss you my love," Birdie kissed Arnak's forehead, "do not fail me, all depends on you," the she disappeared. "I will not fail you my princess," Arnak yelled after Birdie.   
  
Kira woke with a start, there was a bright light in her room. She covered her eyes until the light died down some. There in the middle of the light was a girl, the girl looked sort of like birdie, but birdie was dead. The person spoke, "beware Kira, doom is coming your way. You must watch out if you want to survive ad go o in your evil ways." The light and person disappeared. Kira was shocked who was this person to tell her to beware, it couldn't have been Birdie, Birdie would have wanted Kira to be destroyed. Kira fell asleep pondering this thought.  
  
The next day Amera woke with a pain in her side, someone was poking her with a sharp stick. "Get up you lazy fool," Zell said. He reached down and lifted Amera up by the ropes that tied her hands together. Halex and Alanna were already standing. "All right lets move," Zell shouted as he jabbed Amera once again. He led them into a room with one door and no windows, Kira was sitting in the only chair. The all the sudden Kate appears out of no where, "hello everyone I hope you enjoy your new room," then she mumbled something, a light shot from her, and three little star shaped crystals were floating above the unconscious three. "that's three more for the evil team," Kira sneered. Then they all wet out looking for the rest of the scouts.  
"Has anyone seen Amera?" asked Isabel. "She wont be coming, neither will Alanna of Halex, Kira has them," Arnak said slowly. Every one looked at him strange, "I was told in my dreams that they were caught," he told them after he saw how they were looking at him. He smiled, "well I have to go find our friends," as Arnak was heading out the door, the others all jumped up and followed him out. "The last I heard form them they said they were going downtown to see the new shops." Shekiana panted as they were running. Just the they came to the "Toys for all" shop. Inside they saw someone who looked like Zell. "lets check it out," Ryan suggested. They entered the store, ad sure enough there was Zell, behind the counter selling toys. Arnak, Mandy, Ryan, and Isabel all ducked behind some toys, but it was to late for Saria, Shekiana, and Heidi. Kira appeared behind them, ad Zell in front of them. Kate was beside them, and her boyfriend on the other side, they were surrounded. Kira threw a net over the top of them, then they were dragged out of the room. "Great, now we know where their base is, but if we come here they will get us, lets we, we will come back more prepared.   
Saria, Shekiana, and Heidi were being dragged from the store to a back room. There Heidi saw the limp bodies of Amera, Halex, as Alanna. They had gotten them, Arnak was right. Zell whispered something, and three oval shaped crystals were floating over them. "that means we have the star three, and the oval three, now all we need is the diamond three ad the two heart crystals. This is moor," Kira smiled. "It wont all be easy, I'm sure that one of those special crystals is in Birdie, how are we going to get it, Birdie is not o this world?" Kate asked. "Well we will just have to find what world Birdie is on then," Zell smiled.   
"Man now we going what are to do?" asked Isabel "there's only fore of us left now," "well I think we should go back and is that?" asked face them, I have something that could stop them for good," Arnak answered. "And what Ryan "This," Arnak pulled the globe that Birdie had given him. "Where did you get that?" Isabel asked in awe. "The easy than I thought princess gave is to me," Arnak replied. "So you got is from princess Rini," said Isabel. "No, not Rini, she might be the princess of the moon, and all the planets, but the Princess I met is the Princess of all, every universe," Arnak said. "Oh I met that princess, a long time ago," Isabel said, the she lied and said, "But I can't remember her name," she winked at Arnak without the others knowing.  
Amera slowly started to wake up, the spells drug affect was starting to ware off. She looked around, she was tied to Alanna and Halex, over in another corner was Heidi tied to Shekiana, and Saria. She felt as though her powers had been take from her, which they had. She started to try to loosen the ropes around her hands. When she had just about gotten the rope untied Kate came in, "Well, well, well, looks who's decided to wake up," she smiled mischievously. Amera just glared at her, the she spit on Kate's shoes. Kate looked at her shoe and then kicked Amera to give her the punishment she deserved. Amera took in the pain, she knew the pain you got over would make you stronger, soon she would had the ropes untied and be able to get Kate back, back on the good side, she hoped.   
Kira saw Mandy and Ryan walking down the street towards the store, she told the others and they all hid from view. When Mandy entered Kira jumped out at her, but Mandy knew what would happen, she ran out of the building. There Kira was faced with Arnak, Kate was face to face with Mandy, Zell was up against Ryan, and Isabel with Kate's boyfriend. Arnak took out the globe, Kira stared at it, it somehow seemed familiar. Arnak raised it above his head. "Where did you get that stupid ball?" Kira said scornfully. Arnak smiled at her, "from the great princess of all," Kira gasped, she realized that that was who was in her dream. "Princess Soul Clammier," Arnak shouted. A bright light flashed before them all. Kira, Zell, Kate, and Kate's boyfriend all fell to the ground. A voice came from the globe "Well done my faithful soldier, now we must get Jacole, stay away from him until my command." Four white soles flew to there rightful owners.  
The next day Heidi woke up to a knock on her door. She didn't remember how she got home, in fact the last thing she could remember was being ambushed by Kira and company. "Who's there?" she asked. "It's Saria," came the reply from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?" "Sure," Saria walked in and sat on Heidi's bed. They talked, they talked about birdie, there friends, and just girl talk. Soon they had both developed tears, they laid their heads on each others shoulders. "I'm going to get Jacole, this is all his fault." Heidi started to pound her fists on her bed. "Heidi its OK, we'll all get him, and we'll get our sprit crystals back." Saria rubbed Heidi's back to try to calm her.   
Birdie sat on her bed looking in a certain globe that connected her to the earth she watched as her sisters cried for her, cried for all that has happened to them. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Cat, ill need to go home soon, they need me," a look of horror ad shock entered Birdie's eyes, "and fast he's coming." Cat ran off to go get everyone who was going ready.  
Heidi and Saria had went and found all the scouts but Arnak who refused to go until he was told by his princess, and were heading towards the place where Jacole was. Jacole met them outside in an ally, they all just sat there staring at each other. Then Arnak came running to them, some of the scouts looked at him in awe thinking that he had disobeyed his "princess" the others knew though, they knew that now she was coming to them. "Welcome Arnak I'm so happy you could make it, now I can kill you all and take over the world." Jacole smiled an evil smile. Arnak smiles back, "I wouldn't count on that," Just then a loud boom was heard and there, standing in-between Jacole and the scouts was Birdie, Cat, Majestica, and Emi. Jacole stared I disbelief, He couldn't believe it, he was sure he had gotten rid of her. Then he remembered something he had once told Birdie, "There is a great princess, greater than any other who will one day get rid of a powerful evil." He was that evil, she was that princess, now he knew was doomed.  
Although Jacole knew his now fate he was determined to at least get rid of some of the scouts, for his master's sake. Birdie was still standing there just staring at him. Then all of the sudden he was knocked down by Cat from behind, the ones I front were just optical illusions, but the birdie in front of him moved whispered something to one of the redheads, turned around ad yelled. A bright light shot from her. Jacole dodged it easily ad took out two swords and held them out in front of him. Birdie smiled "a little sword play, I can manage that," She crossed her arms over her chest and two golden swords appeared, Jacole ad Birdie both faced each other. Jacole attacked, Birdie jumped. The battle was raging between them.   
Mandy whispered something that no one heard except Birdie who threw herself to the ground right as a blazing silver/blue light flew and hit Jacole. Birdie stood up, the light hit her, but it gave her more power. She put the hilts of her swords together and shouted "Sweet Sword Kisses," As she started to twirl her swords. The blue light along with a dark red one from birdie hit Jacole. No one saw what happened to Jacole but they knew he was gone forever.   
Birdie walked over to Arnak and took his hand. He just looked into her eyes. "I have to leave again," she finally said after awhile. "But why you just got back?" He asked her. "I'll be back again don't worry," ad with that she disappeared along with Emi, Cat, and Majestica.  
Thus ends Chapter 4   
  
  
  
  
  
Page #1  
  



	5. Next Generation Chapter 5

Next Generation Chapter 5  
All the scouts except Heidi ad Saria were meeting together along with a young 15-year-old boy. The boy had some information about the disappearance of Heidi.   
"Well what I know is that yesterday when I was going over to see her, there was this girl at her door. When Heidi opened the door they shared a few words and then Heidi let her in. Then the next day I went over and two girls, one of them was the one I saw yesterday were there ad they said Heidi had moved."   
"Thanks Cale keep us updated on what ever you find out," Isabel said then they all left.  
  
Akima and Tanzy were getting ready for there first big show.   
"You know Tanzy that boy, Cale, he was kind of cute, and I think he is just your type. I also saw him yesterday when I first came to see you." Akima said to her younger sister.   
"You mean he was here yesterday too, he is starting to bug me, now that Heidi doesn't live here maybe he will leave me alone." Tanzy retorted.  
  
"Hey Mama, can we go to the magic show tonight? Please?" A little girl asked her mother.   
"Oh I guess so," her mother replied. Cale and Ryan walked up to the poster.   
"Hey those are the girls I saw at Heidi's house." Cale told Ryan. On the poster were two girls about the age of 14, twin sisters, one with bluish/purple hair, light pink eyes, and a Light red jewel o her forehead. The other had reddish/orange hair, Green eyes, and they were both magicians, along with two little girls standing at their sides and a black horse standing behind them.   
"How about we go see there show tomorrow?" asked Cale "Sure" answered Ryan.   
  
Akima and Tanzy were preparing to enter the strange. Emi was already out there introducing their show. "And now here they are the wonderful magician Tanzy, ad her assistant Akima." There was an applause and in came Tanzy and Akima. "Welcome ad thank you for coming out to our show," started Tanzy, "For the first act I will take a simple rabbit ad make her disappear," there was more applause. Akima Brought out a rabbit and set it on a table. Tanzy said a few magic words ad the rabbit really disappeared. Everyone was wondering where it went. Then Akima came out holding it ad she showed it to everyone and exited stage. Tanzy took a bow,  
"Thank you, now my sister will perform a magical dance for you," She left the stage. Akima came in a beautiful red dress. She put her hands above her head and a white ball appeared above her ad fell into her hands. She set it o top of her head and started dancing not letting it fall off. At the end of her dance she took a bow ad the glob flew into the air letting out a bast of energy.   
"Tanzy it's not here, none of them are special they are all just light and dark." "well lets take them and get this over with," Tanzy answered her. "Globe gather them all up," All the magic in the room that had been take from the people entered the globe, All the people worke up ad Akima was still bowing with the globe in her hands. Tanzy came out and they bowed together the they left. All the people of the audience clapped ad left the building. "Well done for one day." Akima said.  
  
Arnak, Isabel, Cale, Mandy, Ryan, Amera, Alanna, and Halex were all going to the show together. They all got in seats in the middle row. The show started, Tanzy did her first act. The Birdie came out. Arnak was looking at her she looked so familiar, but yet not familiar at all. Akima raised her hands, the globe appeared. Arnak looked at the globe. Was it the princesses globe? The globe fell to Akima's hands, she gasped, looked up ad around. There he was, he was actually here. She still had to do the performance. She started her dance. Arnak tried summoning the globe, it wouldn't come. That girl she had the globe! She must have stolen it from Birdie. It was the end of Akima's dance she started to take her bow. Arnak shouted, "Noooo!" and put a force field around himself and his friends. A light flashed, Akima saw what had happened ad gathered all the magic in a flash. "Tanzy lets go now!" She yelled. Akima and Tanzy left before anyone could react.  
All of the audience started to wake up, they were all wondering what had happened to the dancing magician. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Majestica called, "We are sorry but we had to end our show early tonight, we hope to see you all again." She disappeared, everyone was stunned. Arnak ad the scouts got up, they were going to go pay a visit to these fore girls.   
  
Akima and Tanzy made it home. "Cat!" Akima Yelled, "Arnak and the scouts will be here soon, get ready for them." They all got ready and in their places. Soon the scouts arrived and entered Heidi's old house. There they saw Akima I a log red dress petting a black Panther, "What are you doing In my house without permission?" Akima asked them all.   
"Your house, this is Heidi's house," Yelled Cale from behind the scouts.   
"That's what you think you fool," Akima shot back. Arnak came in front of Akima and looked straight into her eyes. She didn't blink. Meanwhile Tanzy was sneaking up behind Cale, Cat had told them that he held the special Magic inside him.  
"What have you done to the princess to get the globe from her?" Arnak asked.   
"She gave it to me I am on a mission and I was sent by the princess," She's good at this thought Tanzy she grabbed Cale and didn't let him make a sound. Then she dragged him into another room.   
"Oh really and what is this mission that you have to take things away from people, I don't believe that the princess would do that. So what have you done to the princess?" Arnak wanted to know.   
"If you don't believe that's fine, I would tell you ask the princess but she is busy trying to keep a great evil from coming," Akima stopped suddenly "And she has failed, Tanzy grab him and lets go before he gets here," Akima, Tanzy, Cat, and all the scouts disappeared.   
Isabel woke up, where was she, certainly not on earth anymore. The place that she was at was red, and smelled of rotten eggs. She covered her nose to keep out the smell. She looked around, the dirt was hard and rough, and there were many canyons. She looked around for her friends, the scouts, none of them were there, what she saw though were three flashes of light going across the sky. One of the lights was getting closer to her, a girl landed, to Isabel's amazement it was Heidi with Cale. Heidi said some quick words and Cale was bound o the ground, Heidi would never do that. Isabel got up and started to run over to Cale, Heidi saw her coming and yelled "Ground natural Cave," and the ground came up around Isabel. There was a small opening with bars around it so that Isabel could look out. What Isabel saw was Heidi taking a globe and saying something made a rainbow thing that looked like dust come from Cale. When Heidi did this Cale screamed in agony ad Isabel could tell that Heidi felt the pain too for she almost dropped the globe. A tear ran down Heidi's cheek. "This is for the sake of the universe Cale I am just so terribly sorry." Heidi took Cale over to the cave and some how stuck him In it.   
Just the Birdie came from the sky, when she saw Isabel and Cale trapped she gasped. "We either have to get there help or take them somewhere else, if we don't Hokunoako will kill them." Then she turned to Isabel, "It is your choice, will you help us or leave." "After what you did to Cale, I think I will stay, and not help you," Isabel snapped "Look the evil that is almost here would have killed him right off ad taken the same thing if we already didn't dot you understand?" Birdie asked her. "Well if you put it that way I think we will need more help, you two try to hold him off and I'll try to find the other scouts. Would you happen to know where they are?" Isabel asked. "They are each on a planet, one on the sun and some just in space," Birdie who now looked like Akima said, "It will be hard but I am sure that you can do it," Birdie took off.   
Isabel left Mars and headed for Pluto, she didn't know whom she was going to find there but she had to find them.  
Birdie was fighting a great evil, the one who had been using Jacole to get all that he needed, and now that Jacole was gone he had to do it himself. Birdie was fighting hard, it was a fight where they were using their sword talent instead of their magic. Birdie was excellent with a sword, she had learned to use one on Pluto, but this evil, Hokunoako, was just as good if not the slightest bit better. The swords were flying to and fro. They slashed and were blocked. One try right after the other, Hokunoako wasn't tiring, but oh how Birdie wished that Arnak was here to Help her fight, to take her place and let her rest. If all the scouts worked together they could defeat this evil but until they were together that would not happen. Heidi was down on Mars taking care of the globe that held the Magic, it would make her very powerful if she were to use it but she had promised Birdie that she wouldn't. She looked up at Cale who was staring at her as though she were very odd. She asked him in an annoyed voice "What is it, why do you keep on staring at me," He did not reply, how could he tell her that he loved her, the way her hair flowed in the wind, her blue eyes, he would ever be able to tell her any of that. She just made an annoyed sound and got back to concentrating on the globe.   
  
Isabel went as fast as she could, finally she made it to Pluto. She looked around and there she was a small figure off on the distance running from some wild creatures, some cats of some kind. She yelled to the girl, Alanna looked up, and then jumped into the sky after Isabel.   
Alanna looked into Isabel's eyes and asked "What took you so long to find me?"  
"Well if you had to travel through a asteroid field you would get slowed down also," replied Isabel, "Now lets go, we have scouts to find." They took off ad flew toward Uranus.  
  
Birdie was hit she started to fall towards Mars. Heidi flew up and caught her.   
"Heidi," Birdie managed to say, "Take my swords and fight but don't let him get you, ill take care of myself."  
"But I've never used a sword before," Heidi complained.  
"It will come natural if you use my swords now hurry," Birdie transferred herself to Mars's surface. I Hope I can do this Heidi thought to her self as she picked up her sister's swords.   
Heidi wasn't expecting Hokunoako to be right there when she turned around. Her instincts told her what to do, how to fight. Just then out of nowhere came two young girls waiting to take Heidi's place when she tired out. One of the girls flew down to the princess to see if she needed any help.  
"Princess Akima are you OK?" Emo asked.  
Birdie replied threw gritted teeth, "Ill be OK don't worry about me," for some reason Emo believed her and flew back up to Majestica and Heidi.  
"You're not OK, why did you lie to that little girl?" Cale asked her. "And why did she call you Princess Akima, I thought your name was Birdie," He stated as a matter of factly.  
Birdie replied "I was Birdie on earth but I an really Princess Akima, and you should address me as such. You got that boy?"  
"Ugh yea sure I guess." He answered. Then Akima fainted and because Heidi hadn't let him out of the mud cage Cale couldn't do anything to help her. He tried to yell to Emo and Majestica but they couldn't hear him.  
  
Isabel and Alanna were heading for Uranus, when they heard a voice, it was soft and far away but close all the same, Alanna thought it sounded like her mother but how could that be her mother was all the way on earth millions of light years away.   
"Silver heart, Sun you mustn't go farther, you must find another path, danger lies ahead." The voice said. The girls stopped where they were, not daring to go any further, they looked around ad there standing a short distance away was Amy, the sailor scout of Mercury. Past Mercury was an evil monster that was waiting for the girls to come that way. The girls waved their thanks to Amy ad flew another way to Uranus.   
There they found Shekiana. Shekiana was in great trouble. She was fighting a battle against some weird creatures. They were a lot like the creatures on Pluto except the could fly. They were attacking Shekiana and chasing her.   
  
"Silver Eagle Moon Power," "Bronze Eagle moon power," Yelled Majestica and Emi. They could tell that Heidi would soon be too tired to fight. Majestica looked down at Akima, she gasped. "Emi, Princess is hurt, she is in trouble.   
Birdie was slowly disappearing. Her form was almost invisible except for lines, Emi flew huridly toward her. "Princess, Princess no don't go. We need your help." She kept on screaming.  
"Looks like your leader is gone girl, the poison is working, and working very well I might add. Now it is time for you to face the same poison."  
"Nooo," came a voice from far away, "Birdie! You can't go, I won't let it happen. Akima, princess Akima I summon you to me now come." No one could tell where the voice was coming from. "The universe will stay the same with you here, come back so we can always protect it. Tanzy you must fight with your heart, pay no attention to this villains threats, he cannot harm you if you fight with your heart."  
Akima' color was coming back. She started to wake up, but it was too late Hokunoako was there. His foot was on Akima's back and his sword to her neck. A huge smile was across his face.   
"Now you must surrender the globe princess, or die," Hokunoako thought he had won, but just then out of nowhere came Arnak. He hit Hokunoako on the back with his feet. Birdie moved her hed quickly so that the blade would not cut her.   
Hokunoako fell forward but quickly righted himself. Arnak stood over Akima guarding her.   
"Boy you alone cannot ruin my plans, I will have the globe and no one can stop me, not even your puny princess!" Hokunoako yelled at Arnak. He was furious that these things had taken place. He almost had the globe, the great magic , and he would rule over all, everything in every universe. He would have his way. They could not stop him. They could try forever but he would prevail.  
Akima started to mumble something and twirl her hands. The swords that Heidi had been holding now twirled in the air. They flew straight for Hokunoako. They cut and wounded him, though they could not stop him.   
Akima tried to stand up but she was too weak. Arnak drew his sword. He held it out in front of him in a ready stance.   
Hokunoako picked up his sword and jumped at Arnak. Akima rolled over and Arnak jumped to the side. Akima wished that Arnak was really there, then she would feel safe. This hologram could hit and strike, but she could not keep it up forever.   
  
Isabel and Alanna flew to help Shekiana. They attacked the creatures using their sailor powers, and after much struggle and hard fighting they were all gone. "Lets go to Neptune," Shekiana volunteered. They headed off. They flew from Uranus to Jupiter and got all those scouts but there were still plenty of scouts to find on all the other planets. That hardest was yet to come.   
  
  
  
Page #1  
  



	6. next generation Chapter 6

Next Generation Chapter 6   
Hokunoako swung his sword his sword at Arnak's head, it hit. The holograph fell to its knees ad disappeared. Hokunoako was startled, it was just a illusion, he had fallen for the princesses trick. He looked around, where was Akima, he could not find her ad where.  
"Come back princess, you know I will find you," Hokunoako yelled. The he noticed Tanzy's dirt cage, the boy was still in it. He could summon the magic threw him.   
Cale was I the back of the cage tied up so he wouldn't yell. Tanzy was next to him using a spell that would make her undetectable.   
  
Isabel now had Alanna, Shekiana, Kira, Halex, Ryan, and Mandy. They were now at the asteroid belt. Isabel flew ahead a little the she shouted, "princess I need your help now!" seven watches appeared in her hands. She handed them out as told the scouts how to use them. "OK, so now we spread apart to try ad find someone. Call us on the watches ad we'll find you." They spread apart.   
It took them one whole earth day to find them, Halex called the others and they came to find her. They now had Emo, Cat, and Sally May in their ranks.   
  
Hokunoako got closer to the cave. Tanzy was waiting, ready for him. She whispered something so faint that eve Cale couldn't hear her. He had a look of terror on his face! What is happening? He thought. A small light started to form in Tanzy's hands. She threw it just past Cale ad it hit Hokunoako with a tremendous force. She the grabbed Cale and took off. She joined Majestica and Emi ad looked at her sister.   
She spoke softly, "Do you think she will be all right?"   
Birdie lifted her head in reply, "I've ever felt better actually." The twins let go of her ad she hovered there herself. Tanzy hugged her sister ad started to weep a little. Then to their dismay, Hokunoako came right for them.  
"Horse of Night!" someone shouted. A black horse came out of nowhere ad rammed the enemy. Birdie looked up d saw Isabel and some of the other scouts wave. She waved back to them. They left on to their next planet. The Akima looked back at the horse.  
"It took you long enough cat, you started to get me worried, and look I got cut because you were late," Akima held up her arm so that the horse could see it. There was a tiny little scratch there from hitting the ground.   
The horse came over, "Well it serves you right for not summoning me, if you did that I would have bee here right away," Birdie blushed ad hugged cat around the neck at the same time to hide it. The she swung her leg up on Cat's Back.  
"Look you guys, Hokunoako is after me ad the globe so I will leave ad lead him away from you, and if he doesn't follow me, we will be back right away." With that they started to ride off threw space. Hokunoako saw them leave. He had a idea, he knew where Arnak was and that was where he was going to go!   
  
Isabel ad the others got to earth ad there they made a plan.   
"OK this is what we are going to do, we are going to split up, some of us will stay here and others will go to other planets, we will meet up back here, if you need help just contact us on your watch." Everyone nodded in agreement so she continued, "OK then Alanna, Shekiana and Kira can search here, Halex, Emo, and sally may can search Mercury, Mandy and Rya can search Venus and I will search the sun. I'll see you all later." They all left their separate ways to the planets.   
  
Birdie looked around, Hokunoako was not following, something is wrong, terribly wrong. She turned cat around ad headed back to mars. She saw her family and Cale, but not Hokunoako.  
"Where is he?" everyone looked at her very strange like. They had o idea what she was talking about. She looked back at them, "you mean he isn't attacking any one here?" they all shook their heads no, "Oh no, he must have went after the others." Her face went blank, she now knew where he was going. He was going to go get Arnak. "I want you all to meet at the earth, we must find Arnak. That is where Hokunoako is going, I just know he is."  
  
Isabel was heading to the sun to see if she could find someone. She saw a person fly by right next to her. She could tell it was a man, but she didn't know who. She decided she would follow him. As she got a little closer the man turned around. It was Hokunoako. Before Isabel could react Hokunoako grabbed her.   
In a horrible voice he said, "Trying to follow me eh? Well you can come right along then you can show me around your pitiful planet so I ca find that pest." He put his arm around her neck Isabel's neck and took off again.   
Isabel put her watch up to her mouth ad said, "all scouts head for..." but before he got any further Hokunoako put his hand over her mouth ad took the watch.  
  
"Isabel, Isabel!" Birdie screamed into her watch. "oh no, he has her, we have to hurry." She looked at her friends, "OK this is what we will do, Heidi hop on cats back. Cale come up here y me and Emi, Majestica, hold one of Tanzy's hands and one of Cale's. now lets go." They took off.  
  
Arnak was sitting somewhere on the sun he was wondering what had happened and why he was on the sun. While he was thinking a watch appeared on his wrist. He heard Isabel's cry, then Birdie shouting Isabel's name. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. This all made Arnak much more curious. He drew his sword ready for battle, he knew the danger was coming nearer.  
  
Hokunoako came to the sun. He had Isabel by the neck.  
"Now young daughter of the sun, where is Arnak?" Isabel shook her head, "what you wont te me? Well then ill find him on myself." He flew off to the surface of the sun.   
Birdie was heading for earth to look for Hokunoako, then she got an idea. She brought out her watch and spoke into it, "Arnak, if you can hear me tell me where you are at, that is where Hokunoako is going."  
"The sun," came the reply.  
"All scouts head for he sun, that is where they all are."  
  
Who is this Hokunoako guy? Arnak was wondering, he must be that great evil that Akima was talking about some time ago. And is that birdie talking or some impostor? He was so out of touch sense he had been transferred from the earth to the sun. He fingered his sword, he missed the princess, ever sense Jacole had set her back to Pluto. Was this her?   
Just as he was thinking about this he caught sight of someone coming. It was a strange guy holding Isabel by the neck. He stood up and held his sword at the ready.   
The man landed nearby, "I am Hokunoako, I want you to call the princesses globe to you or I kill Isabel." He watched Arnak's face closely, no signs of caring or worry.   
"Why would I summon the globe for you? So you could kill everyone, and I would be powerless to stop you?" Arnak smiled he was making this guy very angry. Arnak thought to himself, but what if my plan doesn't work? Oh princess come soon.  
Hokunoako was very angry, why didn't he think that, this boy was supposed to give into him. Hokunoako called something, or someone, to him. A girl came. "Watch her Anna, I have a job to do."  
Arnak looked at this girl, she did not look like the type to be working for Hokunoako. He looked back to his enemy. There right in front of him was a sword.   
"Give it up boy!"   
"I cant," Arnak stammered, "someone has it and I cant summon it from her, even if I could get it I would use it against you now give it to you."  
Hokunoako was furious. He took his sword and pointed it at Isabel. A black light shot out. It his Isabel and she fell to the ground. Then a foot hit Hokunoako in the jaw.  
Arnak ran over to Isabel, "Isabel no," he lifted up her head and put it on his lap, he started to rock back and forth.   
Isabel's lips slowly moved, "Arnak...you m.must...be s s strong now. Protect the others... with all your might." One last breath came from her and then no more.  
Arnak started to cry tears were flowing down his checks, he was supposed to be strong. Not cry he knew that Hokunoako would probably kill her but the shock was over too much. Someone's arms rapped around him and started to rock with him.   
"Arank, everything will be OK now, come help us defeat Hokunoako please."  
The sound of that voice was so familiar, Arnak looked up into the deep brown eyes, and the loving face of Birdie. He smiled. She smiled back. Then they both stood up. They saw Hokunoako slowly standing up. Arnak took his sword from Birdie's hand. Birdie took her swords, and handed one to Heidi who was right beside her. They all stepped out of the shadows so that Hokunoako could see them.   
"Arnak, no matter what happens, don't let Hokunoako get the globe, or kill you, you are needed in the future," birdie whispered, Arnak looked at her funny. She just smiled back.   
Tanzy spoke up, "princess Akima, Anna is here, she will help us if we need it," Birdie nodded  
Hokunoako stood up, he looked around him, there were scouts every where, all around him.  
Now was the time to end the dueling rules, he would use magic. He slowly started to cast a spell. The scouts all realized what he was doing and jumped out of the way. The dark magic didn't just disappear though, it followed Heidi around. It caught up to her and hit her. She was down, dead. Birdie glanced at her, she knew that there was no possible way to change her future.   
"Hokunoako, you've hurt my friends enough, I wont put up with it anymore." Jacole looked at her, "I challenge you to a duel, one on one, to the death." All her friends gasped, what was she saying?  
Hokunoako just smiled, "whatever you say girl, you do know that I will win don't you?" he asked her. "I know that you can see the future, and you know you will die don't you?" He started to laugh.  
All the scouts looked at Birdie Arnak looked into her eyes, this was true, Hokunoako was telling the truth. "Birdie no, I can't let you do this," he spoke up.  
"You have to," was all she said. She lifted her sword "magic is allowed," she swung her sword up and cut, little feather shaped knives went flying toward Hokunoako.  
He jumped, Kira was right behind him ad jumped just in time to not get killed. Hokunoako did his black magic attack. Birdie stayed just in head of it, then she turned and blocked it with a shield. This went on for quite some time, many of the scouts almost got hit. Then it was time to surrender. Birdie stopped just in front of Hokunoako.   
Arnak knew what she was doing, he tried to jump in and grab her but Anna grabbed his shoulder, in his mind he heard someone telling him to wait, he couldn't control his own actions. Hokunoako stabbed, Akima fell, Arnak yelled. Hokunoako laughed. Now you can go to her the voice in Arnak's head said to him. He ran over to Birdie.   
Once again he started to cry, "No Birdie you can't go, not yet."   
Birdie's eyes opened, "don't worry Arnak... take the globe," she held out her hand to his, he took it, a little light appeared shimmering In-between there hands. "Protect it, never give it away, even if you are sure you're giving it to me, I can take it back on my own... be strong, don't stay here, leave for earth... Anna will deal with Hokunoako. Good bye Arnak." She wet limp. Arnak expected her to disappear again and go back to Pluto, but she didn't. Her body stayed right there.  
Cat ran up to Hokunoako, only to be stabbed also. Arnak's head spun, everyone was dying "Anna, Kill him," He yelled  
Anna Walked up to Hokunoako, she smiled at him. All of the sudden a knife appeared I her hand and Hokunoako dropped to the ground. A was silent. All the scouts started to disappear, except for Anna, and all of those who died.   
Arnak woke up in his own bed in his own home, had that all been a nightmare, it seemed so real. He walked out of his room to the phone, he called Birdie's number. The phone rung and rung, then finally it was answered.  
"Hello"  
"Hi Saria is Birdie home?"  
"Oh Arnak, I'm sorry, she hasn't been home for awhile now, she died on the sun, hello? Hello?"  
Arnak stood there silent, it wasn't a dream, she was gone. He hung up the phone, slid to the floor and just started to cry.  
  
  
Thus ends Next Generation. I hope you enjoyed the story, it took me, not quite a year to write it. If you have any questions email me at plutobird@hotmail.com or littebird_4873@hotmail.com. thank you for reading my story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Page #3  
  



End file.
